paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PitbullLover/Disappointed...
This really isn't the way that I wanted to start my summer, but it looks like it will be necessary. I made a blog that sort of addressed this issue back in August (http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PitbullLover/A_Serious_Talk...) but I guess people need reminded of it once again. In my last blog, I kept everything private. No names were used and no one was directly called out. I've seen a few other admins write similar posts where no names were used, but obviously that tactic isn't working. So... James: Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Flame: FlamingPup Chisel: Chisel's-on-the-way Owen: Evervest 212 Skippy: Angelinathe ballerinapup (You're banned now, but you still need to hear this) This is a message for you guys, and maybe a few others out there that didn't boast their opinion as loudly as you all did. I am very disappointed in all of you for your behaivor. It may have been on another wiki, but it was attacking a very kind and hard-working admin on this wiki. RJ (DJ.RJ.Centurion) is an amazing admin and you had no right to make a thread that talked about demoting him or about how bad he is as an admin. Skippy you manipulated the order of the screenshots and chose not to include the entire conversation in them. That's a pretty terrible thing to do, and it's one of the main reasons why you're banned. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, feel free to check these links: http://animal-and-helpful-tip-wiki.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3461 http://animal-and-helpful-tip-wiki.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3534 http://animal-and-helpful-tip-wiki.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3485?useskin=oasis Theres a face behind the screen guys. It was mean and cruel for you to post things like this on an open thread where everyone could see. If you want to complain about something DM someone with a similar viewpoint, but having an open thread like that is rude. The only reason that I'm calling you all out on this blog post is because it seems like nothing else ever works. And everyone else who is confused about why the admins are upset needs to see this. I'll say this again, the admins are here to help you. We try our best and you all expect us to be on 24/7 as if we don't have lives outside of this wiki. If you come to us with a problem we will do our best to fix it, but if you come to us without proof or with something that doesn't even break the rules, there is nothing we can do about it. If you get mad or upset that we didn't do what you wanted, that's not on us. I'll also remind everyone that it is against the rules to act like an admin if you are not one. Please stop trying to do it. It makes everything worse and confuses new users about who is in charge. The power to be an admin or a chat mod is a very big responsibility and we can't just give it out to everyone. As of now that is all I have to say, I might include something else later but for now that's it. For those listed above, you are on very thin ice. I don't want to see any more people be banned but if this type of thing doesn't stop...the admins will have no choice. Category:Blog posts